Office Mayhem and Mishaps
by anthonydinozzo
Summary: Who cuffed McGee? Silly one-shot MCGIVA.


Title: Office Mayhem and Mishap  
Author: mwsatdkt  
Pairings: McGee/Ziva  
Summary: Who cuffed McGee?  
Word: **Resist** _meaning: withstand the force of something_  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. Or Ziva. Or McGee. But I do own the handcuffs  
Words: 970

**--**

McGee awoke from his slumber. The first thing he noticed was that he was unable to bring his hand around to rub his face. Lifting his head from the stone hard table, he tied to bring his hands around in front of him. Feeling a cool metal object binding his wrists together, he knew it could only be one thing.

Shaking his head slightly, trying to awaken himself properly so he could assess the situation, he looked around at his fellow co-workers that he distinctly remembers falling asleep with the night before. Though he doesn't remember falling asleep with his hands cuffed.

With a grumble, Gibbs strode into the bullpen, and paused at McGee's desk, spending a moment to take in the sight.

"McGee, who did this to you,"

"How should I know Boss? I woke like this!"

Gibbs grunted and continued to his own desk.

Tony and Ziva walked in; totally unaware of the situation McGee was in.

"Gibbs, we got a case?"

"Nope. Just cold cases"

"Fantastic!" Tony put on a fake smile and fell into his chair.

Ziva, opposite him, was unusually quiet.

McGee thought about his... situation. There was only two... well, 4, but two that would benefit from cuffing him. Even that wasn't true. There were 3 that would benefit from cuffing him, but the third was for different reasons, like public humiliation and self-confidence draining.

McGee was shaken out of his mind by Gibbs calling his name.

Glancing around at the others, he found Gibbs staring at him impatiently, Tony looking over smugly, but also with some curiosity, and Ziva staring at him, with an emotion McGee couldn't quite place. Going from experience though, she was probably in one of her killing moods.

"What?"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Well, uh, nothing boss"

"Damn straight! Get your ass into gear and get started on the cases"

Gibbs focused back on the case in front of him, unaware of McGee looking from Tony to Ziva for help.

"Uhh, boss?"

With a sigh, Gibbs lifted his head, "What is it McGee?"

"I, umm, I kinda can't work" McGee got out between stuttering.

Gibbs just stared at him, making him sweat under the gaze.

"The, uh, ummm, cuffs?"

Gibbs sighed and waved his hand behind him towards the back elevator.

"Go and see if Abby can get them off. She probably put them on you,"

McGee snapped his around at the snicker he head to his left, to find both Tony and Ziva trying not to laugh. But what he didn't know is that Tony was laughing at McGee's misfortune, and Ziva was laughing at the clueless-ness that everyone seemed to have.

"Take Ziva with you. If Abby can't get them off, then maybe Ziva can break your wrists to get you out"

McGee looked for a sigh of laughter on Gibbs' face. Turning to Ziva, who had risen and walked to his desk, he saw the tiniest sign of a smile on her face.

McGee stood up and struggled against the cuffs.

"Tut-tut McGee, don't resist them. They'll be off soon enough"

With that they both headed off towards the elevator, and on the way, heard Tony get yelled at for not working.

In the elevator, McGee was still struggling with the cuffs. Ziva sighed and in a flash the emergency brake was on and McGee was pushed against the side, with Ziva pressing him against it.

"What did I tell you about resisting?" Ziva whispered in his ear.

Ziva leaned back a tiny bit, but so she could see his face, which was a mixture of pure confusion and, she could just make out some surprise.

"What the hell are you doing Ziva?"

"Is it not obvious?"

McGee looked down at Ziva, standing so close to him; she was the reason for him pressing against the side.

"Well, uhh, maybe..."

"Hush" Ziva pressed her finger against his mouth, stopping his lips mid speech.

"The sooner you are quiet, the sooner the cuffs will be off. Understand?"

McGee gave a nod.

Ziva removed her finger and replaced it with her mouth. McGee started kissing her back as best as he could with his hands still bound behind his back.

A moment later, he felt Ziva's hands roaming his sides, circling his waist. Her hands were on his, and before he knew it, there was a clunk from the metal hitting the metal floor.

Without stopping, McGee brought his hands around in front of him, and pulled Ziva to him.

With a gentle push with her hands on McGee's shoulders, Ziva separated from him. Panting slightly, Ziva smiled and gave him a quick kiss, before moving behind him and retrieving the cuffs.

"So..." McGee started, at a loss for words. Not even Abby was that forward. "... I take it you cuffed me then?"

Ziva just laughed and started the elevator back up.

As the doors opened, Ziva walked and leaned against where the doors open and close.

"McGee, come to my place tonight. I'm cooking"

Ziva turned to return to the bullpen, when McGee reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Tim" McGee said after Ziva was facing him.

Ziva smiled and leaned up to briefly kiss him.

"Tim it is"

McGee smiled as he followed Ziva back to the bullpen.

"So, I take it Abby did have the key?" Gibbs asked as soon as they entered.

McGee faltered slightly but got back into the rhythm of things.

"Yes, turns out Ziva didn't have to break my wrists"

"That was lucky; otherwise you'd be out of a job. And remind me to talk to our forensic expert about cuffing my team while on duty"

McGee just agreed and sat down at his desk. Glancing over at Ziva's desk, she looked at him and gave him a discreet wink.

McGee looked over at Tony and Gibbs, to see if the suspected anything. They appeared to be doing their work. McGee shook his head. He was being paranoid. Who would suspect him and Ziva? Total opposites.

McGee smiled at the thought of what kind of food Ziva would supply to him that night, and got started on his cold case.

**--**


End file.
